Dragon and his rider
by FalconMage
Summary: A M rated story about Toothless and Hiccup. It's a slash story, it really is. So if you're up to it, by all means, go ahead. If not, go read it still. Warning: WILL contain sex.
1. Dragon and rider

Disclaimer: First of all, Toothless or any other character from that movie isn't mine at all. I really wish that Toothless belongs to me but he isn't.

Another thing that I want to say is… I'm pretty much sure that I'm going to get flamed for writing this smut story but I don't really care. It's a free world and there is a reason why the rating of M is there. If you're too young to read any M rated stories, then you shouldn't have clicked or sorted that out.

There will be sex in this story and I just wanted to put it up anyways. You can flame all you want cause I'm a sicko. There? Happy? Good, now start complaining about my bad writing cause it's how I suck at it.

* * *

Dragon and his rider

* * *

It was evening; the sun began to slowly descend behind the mountain as the sun's beaming light faded from the ground. From the far off corner of the forest, a small sight of the moon appeared before the sky and judging by the looks of it, it's going to be a full moon tonight.

A dragon swooped on by like the wind as its claws were carrying some kind of luggage and on top of the dragon, a rider. He was maneuvering the dragon like it's an everyday job for him but in reality, it is his hazardous occupation to ride on a dragon; his dragon: Toothless.

"Whoa there, buddy." Hiccup pulled over slowly as the dragon's wings spread eagle like but gently closed as they were tucked in to his body. In a slow motion, both rider and dragon were on the ground already, all four paws clinging on to the leaves while Hiccup slides down from the side.

Toothless had his wings tucked comfortably to his side and laid on the ground, exhausted and not moving. The dragon blew a hot breath over to the middle and lit up a bonfire right in the center of their camping ground, heat radiating from it

"Thanks buddy." Hiccup petted his dragon and laid their catch of the day on the ground with a smile. However, his expression changed a moment when he saw Toothless laying there and not moving an inch. "Something wrong there?"

Toothless just grunted with a soft growl, squirming from side to side but gave a happy smile to his human, ears perking up in a cute manner. He was grinding his belly to the ground as some dried up leaves scratched over to him. Rustling sounds reverberated through the forest and Hiccup stared to his dragon.

"Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked again.

Despite his concerns, Toothless shook his head and nudged his human to make their meals for the night. They've caught a whole bag full of raw fish from a nearby river and Toothless was quite hungry. In fact, he pushed the human a little harder to coax him towards the bonfire.

"Okay, okay. I'll get dinner done." He took a step before looking back to his dragon. "I hope you're okay. You've been acting a little strange lately."

Toothless shrugged and gave one last push with his head. With that, Hiccup took the signal and began to walk towards their bounty. The dragon stared on to the human for a moment before creeping away to a nearby clearing, not quite far from their camp site. Once the dragon found that his rider wasn't watching, Toothless grinded, again, his belly to the ground but this time, eliciting a soft growl of pleasure.

The grinding got harder and harder; the more he did that, the more pleasure surged through his body like pinning needles.

_What's happening to me… I feel strange lately. It's unusual. _His tail swayed from left to right on to the ground, nearly knocking over to a tree. _It feels… strange… so very strange and so pleasureable and so… so…_

Toothless lets off another moan that sounded much like a bear grunting and he flipped on to his back, wings still tucked to his side. Before long, the mighty Night Fury felt something growing inside of him, the sudden surge of pleasure struck over his senses and he looked down. With mouth agape slightly, he watched as his growing male hood creeps out to the outside world.

Quickly, the dragon took both paws to cover his privates, a blush radiating from his cheeks. Toothless quickly turned to the side and knocked over to a tree, making it slant slightly. The sound of tree breaking could easily be heard from anywhere.

"Toothless?" Hiccup cried out loud. "What are you doing?"

The human got up and walked over to the clearing, Toothless's frame soon appeared to his sight.

"Toothless! Don't destroy the trees!"

The dragon quickly lay on his belly again, trying to cover his growing phallus from the human. He shook his head quickly and lets off another moan. This time, his shaft touched to the ground and grinded softly. It was sheer pleasure to the dragon and he had nothing to lose at that very moment. His eyes dilated a little and a small grin planted on to his face.

Meanwhile, the human just crossed his arms and stared to his dragon. "Look, Toothless, if you're going to do your 'business' in the woods, can you please don't knock trees down?" He glared menacingly.

_Business?! You've got to be joking! Oh this feels so good… so very good…_

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted. This time, it got the dragon's attention and he stood on his hind legs, both front paws hanging out with tongue drooling too; ears perking upwards.

What a surprise the human got when his dragon stood up to attention. The very vision of his dragon's male hood sticking out of its sheath like a sore thumb was something else to him. He knew that all creatures in the world needs to excrete their waste, whether it's solid of liquid but never in his riding life had he seen a dragon's shaft before. It stood up, pointing sky high and not on its full erection yet. It kept growing slowly and Toothless elicits another moan.

A sudden gust of wind wafted through the air and brushed on to the shaft, which was where Toothless lost his senses. He had his right paw over to its own girth and began to give slight strokes to it, slicking up and down, mainly from the fluid that his sheath contained and produced. Toothless let his body loose and fell off to the clearing, arching his hips upwards due to the intense treatment that his own paws were doing.

Meanwhile, the human stood with his mouth agape at what his dragon was doing. Never in his life would he actually experience this kind of situation before. Better yet, nothing had he learn about dragons had him prepared for this!

"I-I've heard and read this… this thing before," Hiccup tapped on to his head quickly but balled into a fist later on, knocking a little harder. "It's something that dragons do when their in… in… what do you call that term… Ah! In heat!" He exclaimed out loud.

"Toothless! You're in heat and it's the mating season already. Oh, you need to find another dragon pronto before anything goes wrong and I don't want to know what could go wrong."

The dragon merely ignored the human's statement and began to pleasure itself with ease, letting off loud sounds of grunts and slight roars in between. Toothless's shaft had stopped growing and the sheer size of it had Hiccup in amazement. It was long, hard and better yet, the ball sac that contained male seed was rolling about in the other paw. The heated dragon's legs shook violently, moving in and out like a canine given a belly rub but that all stopped when his eyes bulged open; stopping any movements at all as he released his paw off from that erected member.

"Toothless?" The petite Viking whispered gently, wondering if anything was wrong. However, no movements could be seen from the dragon and that made him worried. "Toothless, what's wrong?"

Hiccup took another step, and another, and another, fairly an inch away from his dragon. His eyes were slowly lowered down and fixated to a certain part of a dragon's anatomy. That shaft was throbbing up and down, breathing with life and if he hadn't known better, it was actually dripping with pre already.

_That was quick_

He continued to stare at it but a menacing blow breathed on to his hair. The human winced and slowly looked up, his dragon's face were staring right down to his eyes but this time, not in a good way. Hiccup never had any problem with Toothless before, save for the time he had to pull a stick out of his butt (he never knew how squirmy Toothless was after that accident) but this time, it's an entirely different concept and better yet, an entirely different situation.

The eager dragon pushed the miniscule human down with his muzzle, trying to coax him to go lower.

"D'ahh… T-Toothless, what are you doing?"

Toothless ignored the scared human but gave a slight force with his upper paws, trying to push him lower. All kind of images began to run through his mind. The pleasure, heat, excitement, exhilaration and better yet, wanting to shoot a load.

_Please… Hiccup, please help me with this. I beg of you. I can't do this by my own and you're the one that I trust the most with my life._

All that came out from him were mere grunts and roars, deeply rumbling in his chest like a mountain of falling rocks.

In the end, Hiccup caught his signal and let out a long sigh. It wasn't his plan to do any of this, never in his entire life had he been prepared for this to be exact but at this very moment, he had nothing to do or much of a choice either but to pleasure his dragon. He didn't want to suck another male's privates! He never turned to that side either! It was always with Astrid. Astrid this, Astrid that but right now, it was all about Toothless.

With shaking hands, Hiccup gripped on to the length of that shaft. It felt hot and slick actually, heat permeated from that very flesh and his nostrils were assaulted with a strong scent of dragon musk. The smell itself was intoxicating to the human but somehow, that didn't deter him from pleasuring his dragon. All his mind could think off right now was to just help Toothless with his needs and get it over with. Perhaps, if he let off some of those pent up urge to mate; it would calm him down better.

Both hands moved up and down on it while Toothless moaned and grunted with pleasure. His eyes were closed, head practically swaying left to right as if he had chugged down a few bottles of pure wine. His wings were spread eagle like, expanding to its full ability and laid down to the ground once again; whatever that the human was doing, he was doing an excellent job on his shaft. No longer did he felt different but instead, the feel of throwing off a load was what he wanted at that exact moment.

No more flying, no more hunting, no more worries, just him and his rider. All the while, when he had been spending time with his human, never had he imagine this kind of treatment. The more Hiccup jacked it up, the more he felt intense sparks flooding through him. Both upper paws were clawing the air like a kitten while lower legs shaking like a canine. Body actually trembled out of control and without a warning; Toothless let loose a loud roar through the forest.

That roar was just an indication of how well Hiccup's hands were doing with his member. Copious amount of pre dribbled off from its slit and actually flow a river like to his hands. It was slick and it adds to the extra scent of arousal that his human was sniffing in. That smell itself was actually coaxing him to go lower and lower and eventually, he did. His nose was just an inch away from the very tip of his shaft and before Toothless had anything to do or make any sound of it, Hiccup actually had his lips around the head already.

All the dragon did was roared out; body trembled even harder than before, shaking the trees from above. Never had he expected that kind of move from his rider but whatever it is, it was good; just too good to pass up. Tongue practically rolled out from his own mouth, saliva actually dripped off to the ground, making a long thin line connecting from muzzle to soil.

As the treatment goes on and on, Hiccup's mind was actually working on overdrive.

_This is weird. Oh god, this is weird. _Lips going lower and lower now, taking in more of that shaft in to his mouth. _What am I doing?! Why do I have the urge to do this? Why? I don't understand at all!_

What his mind was saying didn't reflect on his actions as he opened more of his mouth, practically engulfing half of it in, nearly gagging a little but nothing more than that. One hand was placed around the hilt of it while the other rolled around those heavy ball sac.

"Mmm…" Hiccup closed his eyes and tried to relax all of his body muscles, trying not to put in too much pressure. His head bobbed up and down, left to right, suckling that tender meat like it's the sweetest thing in the village and was rewarded with another flow of pre. It wasn't too bad. Perhaps, a little salty but overall, it was good.

_This is still weird but Toothless needs it._

Without hesitation, mouth opened wider and went down quickly, trying to take it all in but the human was up to his limits already. Pulling his head up, he gasped for air. As that happened, his dragon whined and rumbled deeply in ecstasy. Looking down as well, that very shaft was wetter than anything that he had seen before. The low remains of the evening sun glistened on it, making it looks as if it's ready for any mating session.

However, Hiccup brushed that thought off immediately and began to work his way down to it, trying his best to pleasure his dragon and what a fine job this young boy was doing. Every single suckle that he did, Toothless was brought over to a new plateau. Hands were already groping and rolling those heavy ball sac with ease, feeling how pumped it is, not wanting to release it but he had to when numerous signals of orgasm began to approach the dragon.

There wasn't any rhythm to Toothless's breathing but more towards irregular pants already. His chest heaved up and down like a female in labour but this wasn't it at all. Instead, it's more likely signs of release. Both claws were digging fairly hard on to the ground, ripping up of dried up leaves could be heard, eyes clenched tightly, trying to hold as long as possible but the dragon was losing the very battle itself already.

Hiccup saw the immediate signs and quickly took his mouth away from that leaking shaft, hands stroking it up and down instead, trying to finish it off and Toothless didn't disappoint at all. The mighty dragon let loose a thunderous roar, jaws opened wide to scream his lungs out, giving voice to his impending orgasm and that was it. Ropes after ropes of amazingly white fluid shot off from its slit, torrents of male seed released off and landed on to his belly and chest, coating that dark violet scales with creamy cum.

It last long enough that the human was practically amazed at how much Toothless had in him; all those days, weeks, or months of inactivity had left the dragon with a high sex drive. However, that amazing orgasm began to subside within a few seconds while Hiccup still had his hands all over the shaft. The girth of that anatomy pumped up and down as most of the remaining seeds were dribbled off to his hands and hilt, some even drooled over to his ball sac.

The pleasured dragon was over his senses as every single part of his body shook and trembled violently before calming down. His irregular pants were back to normal, eliciting some slight wheezing mixed with growls. Claws were already off from the ground and around his belly, scratching along it to enjoy his afterglow. As the dragon's shaft flopped like a flag to the side, Hiccup tasted some of it. The taste, surprisingly, wasn't that bad at all. It took some time for his brain to register the taste and smell but in the end, he liked it a little. It had a subtle taste of saltiness and some unknown cream. Despite knowing that it's a male's reproductive seed, Hiccup continued to lick his hands clean, not thinking about the taste or smell but rather how sweet it is.

He had tasted his own before but never a dragon. The taste was nearly the same but slightly different in terms of texture. Looking up to his dragon, Toothless was as calm as can be, as if his worries were lifted off from his shoulders and nothing more could fazed him into oblivion.

"There, I hope you're happy." He grumbled a little and got on to his feet, standing upright to leave and wash his hands off.

Toothless looked up and stared at his rider, ears already flattened on his head, feeling a little guilty.

* * *

Fire cackled and sparkled in the night, giving off heat and light to the camp site. Both dragon and rider ate their dinner in silence. After what had happened a few hours ago, it was an awkward situation to begin with. Only the sound of owls hooting and a few songs of crickets orchestrated through the night; nothing more, nothing less. The forest was not lighted up as bright as the sun for the night though, possibly one of the darkest nights of the night but both of them were glad that the single bonfire could keep up with the dark.

Toothless usually ate his meal quickly and efficiently but this time around, he wasn't that hungry but kept thinking of what he should do or tell his rider. The guilt of being in heat at this moment, when they were suppose to travel over to the other village for information on some resources, had him in pressure.

The scaled reptile was about to make a move to his human when Hiccup dragged open a book, taking it out from his knapsack. It was not very big but big enough to accommodate a regular size book. He began to flip some pages on it before stopping to a particular chapter. Toothless was hesitant to move forward but the Viking coaxed him closer.

"Toothless, it's nothing to be ashamed off. Come here, buddy."

Without a second thought, he padded close to his rider and sat next to him, eyes fixated over to the book. He had learned to read the human's language for a while now but not very much in detail. However, the basics, yes, he knew all about them like the back of his tail but harder words were gibberish to him. Also, Hiccup kept flipping the pages rapidly that he wasn't able to catch anything that his vision had registered over to.

Toothless growled and slapped the human with his ears.

"Ow!" He retaliates. "What was that for?"

_That was for you being stupid, silly._

"Fine, I'm getting on it."

A finger traced down to the book, slowly reading in a whispering tone but all that came out was mere gibberish and rubbish, till he stopped at one point of a chapter. "Ah! Here it is!"

"A dragon has their own mating season and blah blah blah… they need to mate with a female in heat as well blah blah blah… nothing here… nothing here… blah blah blah… Females are usually more dominant than the males…"

Hiccup stared back to his dragon.

_What? Females can be stronger than the males too you know. Never seen a female Nightmare before?_

"Never mind, forget that I asked that question."

With a flick of his fingers, the page flipped and revealed another context of the chapter. This time, it depicts a more in-depth explanation about dragon's being in heat. In addition to the words, some pictures were even revealed out; depicting some sensitive parts of the dragon's anatomy that he had never seen before, both male and female.

"Oookkkaayy… that's new," he flicked to the other page quickly. "Blah blah blah… A male may be aroused by scratching over his sheath and 'it' will appear…"

_It? _Toothless cocked his head.

"In the end, the female is mated but that depends on the dragon… sometimes… blah blah blah…"

_Ungh… this… feeling… again… it's coming back. Oh damn… _The reptile peered downwards and saw his sheath opening back again, tip of his shaft slowly appeared out of nowhere. _N-Now?_

However, the Viking was oblivious to his surroundings as he continued to monologue to himself. "And the male dragons may have the female seeded in her womb. After the process of that…"

_More… feels so good… _Front paws descended lower and grabbed hold to his shaft back again but this time, the feeling wasn't as strong as before. This time, he wanted more than just a simple hand or paw around it.

"Noting on this as well, during the mating season, a dragon may not mate once but a few times in the process, perhaps, even thrice…" Hiccup scratched his head. "Huh… how can a dragon mate that many times at once?"

_Tap! _He felt a claw on his shoulder. Turning around to see his dragon, Toothless already had a whimpering face planted all over him. Ears were already flattened, eyes watering slightly and the most prominent sign was him panting softly.

Hiccup was astounded by the look that his dragon had given to him but quickly locked gazes to that shaft again. It was getting harder and harder, trying to creep out to the outside world. The human gulped as much saliva as he could possibly take in. It was just only a few hours ago that he had done 'that' with him and now, he wants more?

"Oh no, Toothless, you have to take care of that yourself. I'm not doing it again."

This time, Toothless ignored the human's plea and took charge. He had pinned both his hands on to the ground now, not caring if he obeyed his orders or not. Whatever he was feeling at the moment, he didn't even care if he got punished, all he needed was a hole to mate in and there aren't any dragons available now other than his rider.

Hiccup was terrified when he was pinned down helplessly. This was exactly the same position that he had been when he first saw Night Fury but this time, it wasn't about rage or fear but the dragon was more towards needs and lust. He could see it in his eyes, the need to mate was deeper than ever but terrified at the same time as well.

"T-Toothless… D-Down… Now…"

_No… I want you down…_

Without another word or sound, the dragon puffed a small ring of fire along the human's shirt and burned along it while a claw shreds the remains of it. Left, right, sideways and in the end, the pants was taken off completely. At least Toothless had the decency to take the pants off without shredding it to pieces but nevertheless, he had made his rider completely naked on the ground, not a single garment was left on to him.

_I've seen him naked before but… this time, why do I yearn so much for him. Is this a normal feeling while being in heat? Or something different completely._

Breathing became inconsistent again; puff and rings of smoke blew off from his mouth, intoxicating the human below him. His body was changing to a certain degree that he needed more than just small strokes. At that, the mighty dragon flipped the human upwards with legs hoisted up, revealing a hole. He never knew what males did in terms of sex but he knew that there is a certain part in that hole that tingles; hopefully, it reliefs his heat too.

However, as part of his instinct, it has always been known that foreplay was good and that's what he needed to do first to his counterpart. Tongue rolled quickly on to that hole, lavishing it with saliva to keep it warm and slick for penetration. It was a weird taste to begin with but it was oh so good…

"Toothless…!" The human cried out but was muffled by a tiny wheeze, quickly replaced by an involuntary moan. "Toothless… what's going on…" The more he squirmed, the more the dragon took it as a sign that he's enjoying it.

Hiccup's own shaft was already getting harder by the minute and growing as well. His body mutually responded to the rough licks from that sand papery tongue as it invades his hole but he tried to suppress a moan from it. He didn't want to let his dragon know that he's actually enjoying it slightly but perhaps, he's thinking at a wrong way.

His mind wandered a little and thought it up in a few minutes. If he gave in to this dragon's desire, maybe it could relieve that feeling as well. After all, a mutual feeling is what gives each other pleasure. The human made up his mind and let his own body loose, enjoying the wonderful feeling of it.

With closed eyes, his senses were heightened to a whole new perspective when Toothless's forked tongue darted in, licking and pushing through. It tickled a little but this was taken over by the immense pleasure within seconds. Dragon saliva coated his rim and deep inside, preparing for penetration.

Licks, laps, slobbers… all combined into one melodic sound that brought pleasurable rings to the dragon's ears.

In the end, foreplay was done and over with when Toothless released the boy's legs, calming himself down but continued to give slight strokes to his own male hood. Hiccup stared back with pants as well, own shaft throbbing in full erection. It wasn't as large as any other Vikings in the village but nevertheless, it was his own pride of a male but right now, he felt so helpless with Toothless being the top.

"O-okay buddy, you can have it. Just go gentle, okay?"

_Really? _The winged reptile cocked his head to the side. _He's… willing to satiate my desire to mate… just for me… for me alone. Oh god… Hiccup…_

Toothless purred deeply and hugged over to his rider; the most intimate feeling that he ever had with him. He was so forgiving, so willing to do anything for him, even knowing that this could mean something else but he still allowed it.

"Toothless?"

_Hiccup… _He stared back with pleading eyes.

"You can go on now. Let's just get it over with before someone sees us and I don't want anyone to know about it, okay?"

_You have my word, rider…_

Positioning himself from the top, the dark violet dragon guided the tip of his shaft to the awaiting hole. Pre smeared all over the rim of that hole before the head entered in, invading through the boy's body. Hiccup closed his eyes tight, both hands clinging on to the dragon's shoulder, trying to hold on to the excruciating pain. This was his first time having anything inside of his ass and he couldn't feel how good it's going to be. How is this pleasurable when it stung like a thousand stinging bees and…

"Aah!!" Hiccup cried out suddenly. "God… Toothless…" He cringed again with closed eyes, a roll of tear flowed down from his cheek.

_Oh no…I-I'm hurting him… oh please… I've got to stop it. Now… Please… no…_

"Toothless!" The terrified Viking screamed again.

_No! I must retreat it off! It's hurting him!!_

Before the dragon could pull off completely, trying to regain his composure, Hiccup actually stopped him. He had both legs wrapped along his waist, trying not to get that shaft out.

"Please… just go on… I can handle it." Hiccup smiled back, trying to hide his pain. "I'm going to be okay. I-I'm a Viking!"

Without a second thought, Toothless had unconsciously speared mid-way to the boy; half of his shaft was already embedded inside. The dragon moaned again, eyes dilated with pleasure, instinct telling him to just continue and hump the human and that was what he did. His thrusts were slow at first but slowly, the pumps and thrust turned into rapid humps. There was a simple rhythm: in, out, pulling off completely and slamming in hard.

Both males were actually enjoying it. A dragon and his rider, having an intimate time with each other and up till now, Hiccup didn't think of this being weird any longer. This time, it was more towards trust and yearning for each other. If Toothless was able to trust in him during his discovery, he should trust him back as well that he wouldn't hurt him back. This is it, the moment of intimacy and it was going so well with each other.

In the end, the petite human couldn't contain his voice any longer and moaned loudly, gasp and pants elicits off from his mouth. He was enjoying it very much when he felt a drop of pre ran down from its slit, dripping along its length.

"Oh god… Toothless…"

_Hiccup… more…_

The dragon's ball sac bumped on to that rump harder and harder, slapping thigh against ass as his shaft leaked pre again, coating that virgin ass. That very pre actually helped to slicken his movement as it reduces friction of shaft again ass muscles. Toothless was panting as hard as ever now, occasionally giving out small rings of fire to the air, heating up the environment and giving off heat. Meanwhile, Hiccup was already sweating profusely from the many heats that came from both his dragon and the bonfire.

The human had his mouth wide open, moaning again and again, not stopping at all but encouraged his dragon to go in faster and quicker. If this is how males fuck with each other, he has no qualms about it because this feels too good to even pass up on. No wonder some male villagers in Berk loved this kind of treatment. It feels so good, just as good as fucking a female. The feeling is comparative but different in terms of where it's positioned in but oh so good.

Once Toothless had found out that he was able to get more of his shaft in, he didn't hesitate at all to quickly thrust in deeper to feed it all in, hilting down to the base and that was when it hit something inside of the human to actually scream out loud. His voice was actually louder than his dragon's roar. Copious amount of pre began to flow like a free river from the slit till his pubic hair.

"Oh god… more… Toothless… I can't hold on much longer." Hiccup panted hard while he had his right hand over to his own shaft, giving rapid strokes to it already. "A few more…"

_That's it… such a tight hole… Oh, Hiccup… I can't hold it any longer as well… I'm going to breed inside of you already. Please… let me…_

The boy's pumps were a blur now; his shaft throbbed hard as it swelled to a proportional size. "I'm going to shoot a load now…!"

_Release with me…_

"I'm going to… ungh…"

_Yes, that's it._

Hiccup squirmed one last time by arching his hips upwards, body quacked with immense pleasure and that was it for him. He lost it completely as spikes of ecstasy plunged him into a rift of pleasurable state. Ropes of pure seed shot off from his shaft and covered all over his face and body, coating his hairless torso. As his orgasm kicked in, so did his ass muscles. It clenched on tight to the dragon's shaft, tighter than a vice.

Toothless's eyes bulged open and roared a few seconds after the human's orgasm. Dragon seed poured inside deeply, breeding him like a female, shot after shot went in but it was too much for that hole to hold on to. With that, a few of it trickled down that abused hole, dribbling from that rump to the ground now. His tongue was left hanging, enjoying the feel of releasing heat.

Their powerful orgasm slowly died down within a few minutes as both rider and dragon panting in unison, using up all of their energy for just mating alone. Sweat drips off from each other's body, making that dark coloured scale glistened and sparkled under the night's fire. The moon shone down to both of them and they smiled.

Finally, it was done. The mighty dragon had passed his heat, fulfilling his need to breed another while the human accepted it. Toothless turned around to put his rider to a more comfortable position, popping off his shaft and hugged him close. Letting off a deep rumbling purr, Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, staring back to his dragon. It was so loving…. Those beautiful reptile eyes were beautiful. He never did take notice of his eyes before till now and they were just there: sincere, trust, love and best of all, friendship.

"Toothless…" Hiccup hugged back.

_My rider…_

Both paws wrapped around the rider, breathing in and out slowly as sleep slowly took over.

The moon shone brightly now, not a single cloud in the night sky, making it clear and open. With that, a ray of the moon's light speared to both dragon and rider, completing the blissful and heavenly feel of having just each other in their own arms. Not a sound could be heard in the clearing except for the cackling of the fire. The serene and peaceful night was all there is, nothing more than that.

A dragon… and his rider…

* * *

So… that's just it. A dragon and his rider. I think I went overboard with rule 34 here. Oh well…


	2. Dragon and rider 2

Okay, first of all, I would like to express my wonderful thanks to ALL of my reviewers for this little story, especially to those that gave really good constructive criticism. I seem to be getting a whole lot of anonymous reviews. I don't mind it but if you gave me something to think about, please, do drop me an email along the way so I can thank you and perhaps ask what's wrong with it. I remember one anonymous reviewer that got me thinking about those 'paws' and it was a really good thought.

okay, enough rambling, here's the second chapter.

* * *

Dragon and his rider 2

* * *

The morning sun glimmered along the sea, making the crystal clear water to sparkle and glisten under the rays. Sea water lapped along the shore while heavy tide crashes head on to cliffs, making loud splashes that nearly caught some guards off from their ground if they weren't paying attention. Pearly white water drifted along the shores but from the distance of the land, a shadow loamed over the skies and dived downwards, the creature gliding over the roaring sea.

Soon, the frame of a dragon could be seen within a close range and wings were spread out as wide as possible, landing on to the nearest dock available. The dragon landed with ease as it tucked its wings comfortably to its side, shaking a little from the cold wind.

"Toothless, you okay?" The rider spoke suddenly as he petted the dragon's neck, trying to calm him down.

All he responded were mere grunts and purrs but Hiccup got the message.

"You sure? You're not going to act like that anymore, right?"

Toothless turned his head to smile back to his rider, ensuring that nothing like that would happen again, not when there are many people around. He had sworn that no one knew about the prior event that happened in the forest yesterday night and what happened, stays there and never to be brought back to the village.

_I know what I'm doing, Hiccup. You have my trust as you have trusted in me._

Hiccup smiled and petted his forehead again. He tilted to the side and slides from the dragon, landing on his feet with ease but with a slight creak from his left feet. Ever since that battle, he had lost his left footing but that was a blessing in disguise. It thought him about bravery, endurance, and so much more but nevertheless, it was still hard to walk around with some metal piece as your platform.

He inhaled the air and exhaled softly, chest heaved up and down from the air intake. Turning to look at his dragon, he smiled and gestured Toothless forward. "Come on, we need to report back about the resources that we've found from the other village."

Toothless, however, disagreed completely with that and nudged his body to the other side, pointing to the direction of his home instead. He didn't want to risk them being all smelly and being covered in dirt and better yet, exhausted from the travel. It was most definitely a long flight from Berk to the other side, taken them about three days but both rider and dragon managed to endure the strong winds from it.

Furthermore, his other main reason for bringing the human to shower first was to get his body clean up from all of his scent, or rather, the scent of sex. Dragons have a very powerful nose to begin with and if the other dragons smelt that on him, it would most probably spell disaster and since it's the mating season, it wouldn't be unusual for some dragons to have… urges….

"Are you sure? B-But we need to get to my father first and – whoa!"

Hiccup tripped on to a plank and tried to hold on to his dragon before falling flat on his face. Luckily for him, Astrid came to the rescue.

"Hey there, had a good trip?" She helped the petite Viking up to his own two feet and smiled back as well. "Hope that your findings were better than what we can see from the north."

"Oh yeah, we managed to retrieve what we needed." Hiccup replied nonchalantly. "Um… Astrid, Toothless

and I need to freshen ourselves up first before meeting up with dad. Wouldn't want to smell or look like something the dragon dragged in, right?"

The female Viking had her arms akimbo to the side already, looking at both dragon and rider with an annoyed expression but shrugged it away. "Suit yourself. Go get ready then. If you need me, I'll be helping Tuffnut and Ruffnut make some hot rolled bread."

"Bread?"

"Yes, bread. Never ate one before?" She turned and left without a word.

Hiccup stared and wanted to say something but was cut off when Toothless nudged him over again. "Okay, okay. I'll be going now. Geezz… what's the rush, buddy."

* * *

Slight steam wafted through the air in the bathroom as Hiccup played with it, splashing and rolling his fingers along the hot surface. All the while, he had been thinking about what happened between him and Toothless last night. It all felt like it was a nightmare or something. It was real, as in, it really happened and the mighty Night Fury actually mated him… penetrated him, completely like a female and the best part of it, he actually liked what happened.

Never in his life had he ever thought of having a shaft up in his ass before and better yet, a dragon's one. However, he was glad that it was a dragon that he knew and trusted well enough. His emotions were all bottled up and he had no way of telling this to anyone.

_God… if this were too leaked out, I'm dead…_

He breath a heavy sigh and took the wooden bucket filled with water, pouring over his dirty body, scrubbing all over his armpits and neck, edging places that couldn't be reached by pouring water alone. It actually felt good and refreshed after a while. During the journey, all he had was cold water from the river or a lake and it wasn't a pleasant one at all. Not to mention the possibility of some fishes roaming about and biting at places that some wouldn't want them to.

This time, he had hot water, refreshing water from the village and it felt all too good. With closed eyes, he let the water flow down from the top of his head to the edge of his toes. Toes curled up with a pleasant sigh, body taking in all the warmth. All the while, he couldn't think of anything else but just the relaxing water but a sudden surge of pleasure ran up his spine as well. It felt a little weird but nevertheless, Hiccup opened his eyes and examined his surroundings.

No one was actually watching him and the bathroom door was closed tight, save for the few cracks in between but nothing too revealing. He looked down and licked his lips, taking in the sight of his sudden hard-on. His own Viking shaft was pulsing from the wonderful water. With another bucket full of it, he splashed all over his body and moaned voluntarily, shaft pulsed and throbbed in mid-air, ball sac hanging really low.

_God… I really need to this before meeting up with dad. It feels so good to let it pass._

With a hand over to his own erection, he gripped on it hard and moaned once again. It felt incredible under his grasp, giving small strokes to its foreskin, revealing the pink head. Legs began to tremble and he thought that it would best be done not standing. Who knows, he might fall from the intense pleasure that he was giving to his body.

_Better on my rump than falling flat on my face._

Slowly, he eased himself to the soaked ground, feeling the hot water under his rump and hands. The room was filled with hot air but quickly replaced by a certain scent of arousal. Hands were already doing wonders to the shaft, rubbing up and down with ease as pleasure began to kick in. The more attention he was giving to it, the more it pulsed and grew in excitement, filling the closed room the scent and musk of arousal.

Hiccup closed his eyes for the moment, enjoying the attention but he said something aloud that was completely unconscious.

"T-Toothless…."

He gasped and stopped momentarily, panting slightly, looking around the room.

_D-Did… I just called Toothless… out loud…_

Looking down to the shaft again, pre began to dribble off from its slit, rolling down to this pubic hair. "Ungh… so good…"

At the moment, he didn't really care if the whole village saw what he was doing, masturbating for his own personal pleasure but it was just so good… so damn good… He had his balls cupped around his palm, rolling and pleasuring as well but it wasn't enough. Far from enough and he wanted more. Just plain stroke of that hard and engorged shaft was just nothing compared to… to… to a cock in his hole…

"Toothless…" He gasped again but this time, not stopping at all.

Fingers were already roaming about his ball sac but began to go lower… lower… and lower and finally, he found something that he wasn't unfamiliar with: his own male hole. It was hot and tight, not to mention used as well. After Toothless had planted dragon seed into him, it felt so good and he wanted it again. That fat dragon maleness, entering and penetrating his body, placing his senses to greater heights than what he was feeling now.

Without hesitation, a finger entered in, ass muscles clenching tightly around the fleshy digits. Hiccup threw his head back to the wall, moaning and grunting deeply; apparently, whining as well.

"God… Toothless… enter me…"

* * *

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Toothless stared from the door, peeking at the hole that he had made in the middle of it. He felt something different when the atmosphere changed all of a sudden. Ever since his nose picked up the scent of another male's arousal, it made him think twice before checking on it but curiosity got the better of him. Following the trail that the scent made, he was quite surprised to actually find his rider alone in the bathroom but not just bathing and cleaning up. It was more than cleaning but making another mess all over again.

The mighty dragon panted as he peeked at the human, watching those very hands move up and down that engorged shaft and fingers going inside his own male hole. All the attention that Hiccup was giving to himself was actually arousing…

Toothless felt something stirred in between his legs and he quickly stared agape at that shaft. His very own male hood and body was excited from all of it. The urge to mate had worn off since yesterday but why… why does he feel the urge to… to actually want to mate again. This time, however, he was able to control his utmost emotion: lust.

The need to actually pounce on to another dragon and mate with that particular female was gone now; instead, replaced with self pleasure.

_Hiccup… show me what you've got…_

"Oh crap…" He heard the human cursed aloud but was quickly replaced with quick moans. All the while, one hand around his own shaft while the other around his tight ring, pushing in deeper and deeper, thinking that it actually was a shaft by itself but it was just too small for a cock.

Hiccup clenched his teeth hard, grunted with pain as he entered another finger, trying to insert three fingers in, thinking and imagining it was actually a dragon's maleness; better yet, Toothless. The petite human was over the roof when he finally touched something inside of his rectum that felt pleasurable. Eyes dilated a little, tongue rolled out from mouth, drool dripping to the ground, body trembled his own administration, all this while pleasuring himself.

Shaft dripped even more with pre now, flowing from the slit till his ball sac. With every pump of his fist, the grip got harder and harder, motion quickly blurring but stopped occasionally, not wanting to finish it off all too soon.

Meanwhile, Toothless was quite relieved that the human didn't finish off that early. He was actually enjoying the view and a frankly, he wanted to have some action in there as well. However, he had to hold on to his urges. If he rammed in there and begins doing something to his rider, that would make him a beast and a brutal one as well.

_What was the word these humans called it… Rape?_

The dragon shook his head, trying to remove that thought away. What kind of trust will he implement if he ever did just that? That wasn't trust but rather, going in without thinking and doing something that's unwilling.

_Forcing…_

No, Toothless is an honourable dragon; a dragon with honour and… and…

_Ungh… feels so good…_

The dragon already had his digits along the warmth of his own shaft, throbbing just as hard as his rider but just thicker comparatively. It was slick with pre, moving along from the tip till the base, dripping to the ground as well. Copious amount flowed freely and this time around, he was in much need than usual. It was unexplainable but this might have something to do with Hiccup being naked in the bathroom, trying to pleasure himself and letting off a load.

Toothless was already panting in heat, tongue rolling out and he took a peek again at the door, watching the human as his digits were pushed deeper and deeper. Those three fingers that the human was prying in… Toothless really wished that those fingers were replaced with his shaft but that wasn't going to happen at all at the moment. All he can do is watch it move in and out, pleasuring that little body.

The dragon looked away and down to his shaft, throbbing and pulsing with warmth but he had something else in mind.

_I do wonder, what's so great about fingering... one's self? When I saw Hiccup taking it in, it felt like it hurt so much but after a while, it felt good… I wonder why…_

Eyes darted lower and digits as well, feeling around his rump to find a certain hole and he found it with ease. Being a dragon has its own advantages but he wasn't a feline or anything. It was still hard to actually try an auto-fellatio but at the moment, all he could think of was what kind of pleasure he would feel if he did the same as…. Hiccup.

He lets off a few grunts and murrs before inserting a digit, trying to pry open his own tail hole, stretching it out a little. Eventually, the ring gave way and before the dark violet dragon knew what was happening, spikes of ecstasy surged through every dark scale that was on him, letting out half a roar, alerting the human from his activity.

"Toothless?" Hiccup cried out from the bathroom, trying ever so hard to cover his augmented voice.

"Mrmrmrmrmm…." The dragon murred and responded, putting in a low rumbling tone.

"Ah… okay then… I'll b-be out in a second. J-Just let me finish off."

_Yeah, right. You're done way longer than expected. Just finish off already. God… I want to watch you shoot your whole load on your body… If only you were a dragon…_

Toothless continued to finger himself deeply but with those short digits, he wasn't able to get in much. Looking around the work place, there were plenty of items lying all around, not to mention most of them being long and perfect for its size. However, he was afraid that something might go wrong. He had heard from somewhere that a female dragon could pleasure themselves with the use of their tail but judging by the looks and species of a Night Fury, his tail wasn't made for this kind of act.

The dragon swished his tail on the ground, sweeping off the dirt, trying to think of something else and that was when he found a metal rod. It looked perfect and it might fit perfectly up to his hole. Without another word, Toothless grabbed on to that thick metal rod and gently placed the tip of it to his puckered hole, slowly entering. His body shuddered and quacked in response as the cold metal piece tried to pry him open.

_Ungh… it hurts… it really hurts…_

He took it off, trying to calm himself down before proceeding forth. Once more, he tried to prepare himself for penetration and it went in smoothly, ass muscles were already clenching on to the steel rod. Toothless leaned back and peered through the hole once more. Hiccup has yet to move from his position but judging by the looks of his face, it's clearly written all over that his orgasm was about to approach soon.

Hiccup dragged his fingers out, pulling it out completely but struck back in just as hard, thinking that it's the shaft of his beloved dragon. Never in his life had he had any intimate feelings for his dragon. Albeit, there were plenty of times where the people of Berk made jokes that both of them should get married because everywhere they went, Toothless will be with Hiccup and vice versa. However, this time around, it was inevitable. He enjoyed being mated by Toothless and better yet, he enjoyed having a shaft around his puckered hole!

"Oh crap… this feels so good… oh god… Toothless… Deeper…" The human moaned really loud now, eyes were closed to enjoy the new feeling of his own body. Despite his petite frame, he had some flesh in between them recently. Hard work took its toll on the boy and was he glad that that happened.

Pulling his fingers out, he stared onwards to his wet and slick shaft. Copious amount of pre dripped off and never before had he leaked that much. It practically soaked the whole head and the length itself!

Before long, there wasn't any rhythm to his hand already. It was either fast or just slow. Before long, his hands were already shaking and trembling hard, panting with tongue hanging loose, his own hole was already stretched wide open. He clenched his teeth really hard while closing his eyes back again, a sure sign that his impending orgasm was about to hit home… and it did.

Hiccup cried and gave voice to his powerful orgasm. Ropes after ropes of sticky and creamy white male seed soaked his already wet body, coating his chest and belly now. It wasn't just a few shots but quite numerous, not every single time did he get to shoot off that much of tension and pleasure and this could be one of those times.

_More… please… more… I want more…_

His mind begged for that shaft to shoot even more but alas, a human has their own limitations as well. Within a few seconds later, that powerful and wonderful orgasm slowly subsides, making the human shaft to go limp, flagging on to his slim body. Hiccup was panting and breathing as hard as possible, trying to inhale as much air, lungs crying out for precious oxygen. Sweat slowly dripped off from his body, rolling down from his neck, trickling over that smallish body.

As the human tried to regain his composure, Toothless was about to blow off as well. The cold rod was trying to pierce in to his body and it hurt really badly now. In the end, the mighty dragon took it off, laying it to one side and continued to pump back to his engorged phallus. Pre had practically soaked all over his male hood. So much so that whenever he pumped along it, a loud and lewd melody that reverberated through the room, lapping and humping with pleasure.

_M-Must finish off… Oh damn… Hiccup… I wish I could share my seed with you… Rider…_

Eyes fluttered like butterfly wings and before he knew it, Toothless had let off giant streams of seed all over, splattering and plastering his body with spunk. Each time a single rope of orgasm hit home, the dragon moaned out loud, body trembled like he's having a seizure attack but on the contrary.

"Grawr!"

He roared and that last shot flew sky high, hitting his lips hard.

_Oh Hiccup… god… it feels so good… I want this everyday… Hiccup…_

Slowly and gently, the dark violet dragon lay sprawled on the ground. Shaft began to retract back to its sheath while male seed coated around his chest and belly. Ears were now laid flat on his head, enjoying the wonderful freedom as afterglow kicked in.

However, a certain voice spoke aloud and he twisted to the side, trying to identify it.

"Had fun back there?" Astrid sat on the chair, arms crossed along her chest with a grin along her face. "Toothless, you can't fool me. I knew something was wrong when you got back from that trip a few moments ago. Furthermore, most of the dragons around Berk had been acting slightly strange yesterday and I think I know why."

She got up and with arms still crossed against her chest, walked across the room and stood directly opposite of the dragon. "It's the mating season, that's pretty much it and you're in heat, just like the rest of the dragon. Nothing to be ashamed off actually."

The female Viking swished her head to the side as her golden hair moved out of the way from her vision. "Just be ready before nightfall. That's all I can say. Oh, and Toothless, the metal rod, not a good choice."

With her final word, the blond female turned and left the room, closing the door with a click.

_W-What just happened?_

"Toothless? Was that Astrid?" Hiccup cried out suddenly.

Oh no! I'm a mess! The dragon growled and panicked when he realized that Hiccup was about to come out of the bathroom. Despite his attempt to wipe the seed off, he wasn't quick enough when the bathroom door opened, out came a naked male Viking.

"Toothless, was that Astrid?" Hiccup repeated his own question.

Oh god… Hiccup…

Without thinking, the dragon pounced and pinned the human back down to the ground all over again, grinding crotch against crotch.

"T-Toothless! Down!" He gasped out loud. "We really need to get to dad and – ah!"

No words were exchanged but cut short completely when the mighty Night Fury went down and engulfed the human's shaft, tasting and lapping around it.

_I need to have more… more…_

* * *

There you have it. Now R&R or else... Oh, and one more thing. I'm not too sure if I will continue this or not but I have a feeling that I may not continue it and get on with another story. So.. yeah.. till next time.. who knows?


	3. Dragon and rider 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Toothless or Hiccup or any of the characters that I have written in this story.

Note: This is a story, a fiction, not real. It's just something that I've written when I have some free time during the nights. If you have any problems or want to flame me, go ahead cause I don't exactly care much.

This will be my final chapter for this story. No, I won't be continuing cause I have other priorities in front of me first. There will not be a fourth one. So… no begging, please?

* * *

Dragon and his Rider 3

* * *

"But dad, that's the only way to get our limited resources!" Hiccup argued as he slammed his fist on to the table with force. "The dragons are the only ones that can identify the remaining mines out there. We have to send off at least a group of trained dragons out there to find them. It's the only way to get it done."

"No, Hiccup, Astrid may have another way to our problems at the moment." His father replied nonchalantly. Being the head of the whole tribe has its disadvantages to the boy. Sure, his father is the all powerful Viking but his fatherly instinct, more often than not, supersedes his duty.

"I am not sending you, as head of the pack, to go to some place that you've never been before to find something that may or might not be in existence."

"But dad! That's the main reason why you're searching and scouting for it. Don't you understand where I'm going at?" The petite Viking balled his fist once again but released his grip, trying to stay as calm as possible.

As the heated argument went on and on, Toothless stayed by Hiccup's side. Whatever argument that his rider threw to his dad, he was there to support him. Occasionally, he gave off a small growl when Hiccup suggested a workable solution but his father rejected it.

"You never did trust me in doing anything!" He shouted again. This time, it was from sheer anger. "Have you not trusted me when I managed to tame the dragon? With Toothless and that battle. I'm capable of handling myself, dad."

"Hiccup!" Stoic bellowed as he turned to face his only son. "You have no idea how worried I was when you fell from the sky like that. You're not much of a Viking, yes, I admit that but you're more of a dragon rider than a Viking and –"

"Then let me ride!" Hiccup yelled out loud, trying to overpower his dad's voice and he was successful. Eventually, he managed to get his father's attention. "Let me ride, dad. Let me lead the pack to another place. I will be responsible for everything that happens during the journey. You just have to trust me, dad. You have to trust me."

Stoic stood there with a deadpan look. His large shoulders fell and sighed out loud. With a hand over to the nearest chair, he took it and sat, looking at Hiccup. "Son, I'm so proud of what you did, I really am but this, this is a whole other thing that I'm not there to see if you're going to be alright. We need more than just… just… this." He gestured his massive hand over to the small Viking, pointing to his chest and all over.

Hiccup stared at his father and looked at himself. "But you just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, Hiccup, we need more than just all of you. You need your father in this mission."

"But dad!"

"I'm sorry son but that is my final verdict. Unless you can change my mind, I might reconsider." The larger Viking got up and exited the room with a loud grunt. The door was way too small for his favourable size. There was even once when the whole door just broke off from its hold.

Hiccup sighed and placed his face on to his palm. It was always this way. His dad never gave him the freedom to do anything that he wanted. Sure, roaming around the whole village and forest is all fun and frolic but he wanted more than that. He wanted an adventure, to fulfill his need for more than just sitting down here in the village. Training dragons, he like very much. Heck, he love training dragons but sometimes, he wants more than just what he has. Moving to another place is a good way to build character and that's what he wanted. Of course, he couldn't do it by himself without his trustee Night Fury.

Once more, the boy sighed and looked over to Toothless who by now had his head under the Viking's hands. He smiled back and kissed on the dragon's scaly head. He absolutely loves his dragon. Toothless was more than just a dragon. He was his best friend, the one that's always there for him and one that constantly helps with any of his problems. If only he was able to talk, it would be far easier but so far, Hiccup managed to understand what his dragon was saying.

"Toothless, you're the only one that understands me. I don't get why dad doesn't see eye to eye with me."

_You just have to keep on trying. Stoic can be a little rough around the edge and over protective but that's how parents are. Heck, you should have seen mine. They don't even dare let me fly off the cliff even though they knew perfectly well that I can!_

Toothless growled and purred in between. He pushed his upper body weight on to him but Hiccup giggled like a little school girl. "Hey, stop it. Come on, let's get out of here. I want to get a change of scenery."

* * *

Within a few minutes, both dragon and rider sat by a crystal clear lake, the very same lake and spot where Hiccup first bonded with Toothless. The place was just the same as the first day itself. Nothing much has changed since then. The roots of the trees were still the same, rock formation and the lake as well. That particular lake was just too beautiful to pass up. It practically glistened under the sun's ray and glimmered brightly as well. Little sparks of crystal clear liquid reflected back to the rider and he had of shield his eyes from it.

Cool and calming breeze of the wind danced in the air, twirling and twisting around. The air brushed against Hiccup and he shuddered for a moment. Toothless laid his head on to the rider's lap, eyes closed as both of them enjoyed the calming silence of nature. Hiccup sighed in content and laid his back on to a smooth rock. So many thoughts were running up and down his brain that he actually felt a migraine attacking.

"Ungh… I need to stop thinking for a moment." He shook his head.

_Durr… you silly boy. You need to stop thinking and just let it go. Sometimes, you just got to let it all go and don't think too hard about it. _

Toothless pressed his head on to the boy's chest while purring delightfully. The dragon enjoyed being with his rider. If he were to be separated from him, even for a day, it would kill him inside out because he wouldn't want to be left alone without Hiccup. The dragon couldn't explain what the main reason is but that's just it. He loved his rider far too much to be separated from him for even a day.

_Through thick and thin, I will be there for you…_

"Oh, you're such a cuddling little dragon." Hiccup chuckled and petted the dragon's head. "You know, that time, when you broke down the door and pounced on me, I honestly thought that you're going to eat me."

The Viking looked to his dragon now. Toothless growled back to him. Of all the stuff that he had to say, he just has to relive back on the event that happened a few hours ago. Sure, he did something extremely unexpected but it was just his instinct. It overtook his mind and wasn't able to think straight. However, Hiccup had a stronger will power than the dragon and he managed to get off from his clutches.

Despite him being naked under the dragon, Hiccup still managed to get away but the fact that Hiccup wanted to mate again kept him thinking all over again. His mind began to wander to the time when they were in the forest, alone, together and Hiccup just had to fulfill his need to mate. He doesn't know what came over him but whatever Toothless did was just amazing. A dragon cock in his hole, those sweet seed coating inside while the remains poured and dribbled out from it. Each thrust from that cock was pure ecstasy to him and he wanted more; so much more.

_It's so wrong yet, it sounds so right._

The boy looked at his dragon and smiled as Toothless tenderly nuzzled his lap. Those gentle touches of scale on skin were so right… so… beautiful and amazing. He wanted to just handle Toothless like he was a mate.

"Toothless?" Hiccup suddenly felt something roaming about his crotch. If he didn't know any better, it's the dragon's stubby pads. "Is that your paw over there?"

Toothless ignored the Viking and continued to just purr and breathe gently on his lap. He pretended as if like he didn't know anything but deep inside his heart, he was grinning hard from ear to ear already. Claws actually tried to pierce in through the very fabric of that pants and Hiccup gasped without warning.

"Bad dragon!"

_Meh, as if. You're already hard from the inside. C'mon, you know you want it. You know you want dragon cock… just think about it…_

Toothless looked up and licked his lips gently, not baring any teeth. He moved his head closer and nuzzled the human's chest tenderly but this time, his claws had gone in to the pants and began to unbutton it. Hiccup closed his eyes in the sudden pleasure and moaned slightly. Clearly, he was enjoying himself more than ever and he wanted this. Oh he wanted this so badly. He had no idea why but just having that dragon's claw around his shaft was just good enough.

"Ungh…" Hiccup squirmed a little under those sharp claws but tried to calm as much as possible. "Alright… you can have it… just… be gentle…"

Toothless lets off a deep rumbling purr as he continued to nuzzle the human's chest, just wanting to be close to him while that paw began to roam around that very shaft. At that, the human shuddered and moaned unconsciously with eyes closed tight. The dragon gently stroke that cock up and down, trying to harden it up while his other paw slowly dig into the human's shirt. He just wanted his rider to get naked, to just have that boy all to himself, to just bury his meat all the way in but he has to control it!

The dragon moved forward and licked Hiccup's neck, kissing and licking all over, slobbering with ease and all that came out were the human's moans. It was music to his ears and he wanted more, so much more. However, he tried to control his personal lust for him. Claws etched upwards, ripping those garments off in half and soon, Hiccup was completely naked without anything on. That very shaft was getting harder and harder by the second and Toothless could practically smell the human's musk.

He looked down and saw the throbbing shaft now. The very sight of that shaft got him as excited as ever. His sheath slowly opened up to release his male hood. Growling in lust and need, he tried to rub his emerging shaft along Hiccup's, wanting to grind against them. With lustful eyes, Hiccup stared to his dragon; those amber eyes were just perfectly shaped. Eventually, he sniffed and inhaled the pungent scent. Even though the human's sense of smell isn't as sensitive as dragons but the amount of arousal that came from Toothless was just overpowering. It pierced through his senses and all he could do was moaned louder.

It didn't take long before Toothless's own shaft emerged out into the open world, cool breeze wafted through the air, brushing along it. The mighty Night Fury shuddered a little. He looked down and got a look of his mighty pride. It was just the right length for a dragon and now, he wanted to just grind it against his rider. Albeit, a human's phallus isn't as large or thick as a dragon but it was just as good. Hiccup moaned loudly while the dragon growled in primal lust, instinct overtaking him, telling him to just pounce on his prey and mate him silly.

_No, I won't do that. I want him to enjoy this just as much. I don't exactly know why but I just really like doing this._

Toothless murred aloud as his larger shaft rubbed against the smaller one. Their ball sac touched and grinded against each other as the dominant dragon pressed harder. Both dragon and rider shuddered in deep pleasure. The human submitted his body over to the dragon and let Toothless do whatever he wanted to him. Both hands were grounded on the soft soil of the ground, indescribable pleasure surged through his whole body. He moaned once more with tongue rolling in and out of his mouth.

Eventually, the human's shaft began to leak pre, rolling down from the slit to his pubic hair. Toothless threw his head back and inhales the scent. Oh the scent of arousal, the scent of a wonderful male. He just doesn't know what's wrong with him but it was just driving him crazy. He should be going head over heels with another female dragon but with another male? And a human too!

The dragon inhaled once more and nearly collapsed to the ground when his body staggered momentarily. The very scent of male pierced up his nostrils and he flared in primal lust. Without a moment to lose, Toothless hoisted Hiccup's legs up high and revealed that puckered hole once more. At this, the human gasped out loud as his hole was exposed to the open air. He gasped and panted simultaneously, chest heaved up and down, trying to capture his own breath. With each breath that he took, that very hole opened and closed tightly. It was practically teasing the dragon!

Open… Close… Open… Close…

_Oh god… that's a beautiful love entrance… just… so… enticing… so much tighter than any female vagina that I've ever encountered._

Sure, in his golden years, the mighty Night Fury must have his own urges as well. He was quite the virile dragon at his tender age but now, it seemed to take into a whole different turn with his sexuality.

With his stubby claw, he tried to rub against that very hole, trying not to hurt the human but Hiccup squirmed at that gentle touch. He had no idea what went wrong and stopped momentarily.

"Ungh… Toothless…" Hiccup tried to catch his breath once again. Apparently, he had broken into bucket of sweats already. He was clearly enjoying it. "Don't… stop…"

_Oh, it won't stop alright. Just relax… let your body flow…_

Toothless lets off a deep rumbling purr while nuzzling on to the human's chest, trying to push him down to the ground and he was successful. Hiccup was now laying naked on the soft ground, hard shaft pointing upwards to the sky, arms sprawled above his head while legs hoisted up to shoulder level. It took all of the dragon's will power to just stop right there and stare.

That position was just heavenly. Beautiful frame, not fat but not that skinny either. Hiccup may be petite without the masses of muscle but he sure was cute looking in that way. He was just like a typical teenager, searching for the answer like all of them and right now, perhaps, this is calling… to just be with Toothless, to fall in love with a dragon; to be one with each other.

They stared at each other's eyes now, gazing deeply into those irises. Hiccup lets off a broad smile, enough to just melt the hardened heart of a monster and that monster, was pretty much Toothless right now. The dragon held closer to the boy, purred happily like a little dragon being reunited with his long lost mummy. Oh the feeling, yes, the feeling of longing, the feeling of being love and being wanted. To be with someone… it was what he wanted. No, it was what he wanted.

_Hiccup, don't leave me…_

"Toothless, I'll never leave you. I will always be by your side, for the rest of my life."

Toothless blinked and stared up to the human. Apparently, Hiccup quite understood what the dragon was going to say. It was written all over his face when he hugged him like that. So lovingly and right now, all he wanted was just stay there, and be with him.

"Hey, buddy, if you want to get inside of me, sure, go ahead, I'm more than willing to oblige. In fact…" He petted Toothless with his right hand, stroking with ease from neck level till his lower spine. "I want it. I want that… that dragon pride of yours. It's so… so… loving…"

Toothless tilted his head to the side, letting off a confuse growl.

_Hiccup, don't tease me. Please, there are plenty of stuffs that you can joke around but not this. I just want you to be comfortable, just between us and I don't want you to do this because you are letting me do so._

The boy stared to his dragon. His eyes fixated on those eyes again. The more he stared to those hypnotizing eyes, the more he got pulled into a trance. He doesn't know why but he just felt like kissing Toothless. Just… just wanting to taste and feel his dragon's mouth. He doesn't even care at that point if it was disgusting or not but the passion was there. The burning flame of love and care for each other was boiling within each other's heart. Eventually, Hiccup made the first move by pulling in closer. His parched lips were mere inches from the dragon's scaly mouth and in seconds, human and dragon connected together.

Hiccup kissed on to those very lips of his dragon and loved it. It was a shock to him. Albeit, Toothless was far bigger than he was but he returned the kiss back. His lips opened up a little and Hiccup managed to snake his tongue through those confines; tongue stuck out, lapping around and kissed gently. Oh it was amazing, truly amazing. Far better than kissing another female. Heck, far better than kissing Astrid and he's not complaining about it.

With his smaller arms, Hiccup wrapped his arms around his dragon, pulling them closer and closer. All matters were lost between each other. All they could sense was pleasure, want, need, and yearning and finally, love. Yes, the love for each other's warmth. It was sensational but what's better was how wonderful it was to just grind on to each other's erogenous shaft.

Not long after, pre began to seep off, falling on to Hiccup's belly and he loved it so much. Hiccup broke the wonderful kiss, both dragon and human saliva mixed together, making a small bridge before Toothless broke it off by licking his chops. With heavy breathes, the Viking was already riled up for the next session. His body actually wanted Toothless. Heck, to hell with it! He wanted to be bred! He wanted to be filled! That's what he wants!

"Crap! Toothless! Just fucking mate me already!"

The dark scaled dragon looked taken aback by his profanity. It was rare to hear him speak those words and when he does it, it was out of desperation and now, he **is** desperate for it!

_Oh, do that again. Say it, say what you want._

Toothless growled lustfully at the boy, that very large dragon shaft rubbed along the rim but not entering entirely. He just wanted Hiccup to beg for it. He's the predator and Hiccup's the prey. Like all dragons' instinct, the need to dominate one's partner existed and right now, it was clear who had the upper hand in this situation.

"P-Please, just enter me. God… Toothless… don't tease me like that. It hurts… please… just take me…" Hiccup was whining really hard now. Body squirmed from side to side on the ground. He was sweating profusely at the moment and with the extra body heat, it wasn't long before the boy was soaked wet. "I want you…"

Toothless obliged immediately. He just felt that it was time and that was just about right. That fat dragon shaft slides in with ease as pre served to be a natural lube. Half of that large meat had embedded itself in. Both moaned out loud. Hiccup tried to adjust his ass muscles to accommodate the sudden intrusion. It was just so big! And it's not even fully in yet. Whatever was he thinking!

"Ungh…" He replied with closed eyes. "L-Let me adjust. Please… that's one mighty dragon hood you've got there, buddy."

The Night Fury growled in primal lust again. He pulled off half way and slammed all the way in. Hiccup cried out in both pain and pleasure. Never in his life had he thought that he would actually enjoy having a shaft inside of him. Better yet, the shaft that belongs to a dragon! No one in this village had ever done this before and he might probably be the very first.

There was a simple rhythm in Toothless' humps. It was slow and steady at first but it gradually got faster within a few minutes. After a while, the humps got slower and slower. It felt as if like the dragon was really mating a female and that was what he was thinking about. Shaft pulled in and out, grinding against that sweet boy ass.

More and more pre flowed off from that very shaft as it coated inside of Hiccup. The boy moaned in pleasure, fingers dug into the very earth that he was laying on. The immense pleasure was way overboard for his fragile body. His shaft throbbed in mid air, not gaining any attention at all but there wasn't anything that he could do about it at the moment.

"Oh man… it feels so good…." Hiccup inhaled deeply, taking in the pleasure. His lips quivered and body shuddered. "Yeah, get it all in."

Toothless growled has hard as he could, nose flaring with smokes and his mouth placed dangerously near to the Viking. Hiccup could practically smell some smoke residue from the dragon's breath. If he didn't know any better, the mighty Night Fury might burn him to crisp if he didn't warn him.

"Toothless! Be careful with your dragon breath…" He said this through clenched teeth.

However, the dragon ignored the human's helpless warning. He buried his pride deeply into that ass, plunging harder and harder, ball sac practically slapping across the human's butt cheeks. Now, there wasn't any rhythm at all to their movements. It was either fast or just slow, that's it. No stopping but just humps all the way.

Toothless lets off a loud roar as pleasure surged all over his body, pre splashes more and more into Hiccup's love entrance. He was actually trying to hold it off, trying not to end the wonderful pleasure. The dragon looked down to this rider, eyes glimmering with signs of love. That very shaft was still embedded deeply into the human but fast humps turned into slower and steadier rocks now.

In… out… gently… in… out… _moan…_

"What.. are.. you.. doing…" Hiccup hissed out of desperation. "Ungh…"

In… out… pushing all the way in, hilting deeply, ball sac touched on to flesh. The dragon grinded harder and harder, wanting to just let the boy take his pride. There were so many things that crossed through his mind. Heck, even Hiccup felt it.

_My rider… Hiccup… you're the only one that understands me completely. For my needs… I couldn't ask for nothing more than what I have. You're so wonderful, such passion. Even though you're smaller than any other human that I've seen but you're something else. So… very different… so very loving… Hiccup…_

Toothless pulled the boy up with a mighty hug, letting off a deep rumbling purr as the petite Viking held on. That very sound is all Hiccup needed to know what the dragon was thinking. It was passion; it was plain good old love that he was seeking. He winced lightly at the penetration of his ass but he loved it evermore. The boy wrapped his arms around the dragon's body till he managed to touch the wings, feeling his scaly body.

"Toothless, there is nothing more than I want to be with you as well." Hiccup began his words with closed eyes. "You're my best friend, my best buddy in the whole wide world. When I released you in the jungle, when you fell and I saw your eyes, it was like mine. Afraid, beaten, denying that you've been captured… just… the pride is lost but now, you've restored what you have. Toothless, I love you…"

It nearly brought tears to the dragon's eyes. Emotions flared all over, running amok in his heart and the only thing that he could say or do was hold on closely. Despite all that is happening, his shaft was still hard as a rock and he was thinking that it's best to show how much love he has for the boy. Since no words could be expressed from his mouth, other than noises, maybe, perhaps, seeding him is the only way to show how much he love him.

_Hiccup, I'm going to seed you well… I'm going to show you how much I love you…_

Toothless grasped on to the boy's butt cheek and held up gently. Within a few moments, his ass was going up and down frantically with the help of the dragon's mighty pads. Hiccup whined in pleasure. He was clearly enjoying the mating and his rock hard human shaft was pre-ing more than ever now. The clear white liquid smeared all over the Toothless's dark coloured scales but he doesn't mind it at all. Instead, it was a clear indication that he was enjoying it.

Slowly but surely, the boy rocked up and down on that massive organ. Hiccup's whole body felt like it was burning like fire; all his senses were heighten up to a level that he had never experienced before. Each pound, each hump, it was sheer ecstasy. No words could describe the wonderful feel of it all.

"Ungh… more… Toothless, I feel it coming… I'm going to cum… p-please… breed inside of me." Hiccup panted heavily through moans.

The Night Fury was more than happy to oblige as his impending orgasm took over as well. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that's working but so was the human's ass as well. It kept clenching hard around his shaft that it was impossible to not let loose. Both pads held on to the boy, keeping him close, wanting to just hold him there forever. A few humps were ensured and before they knew what happened, Toothless lets off a thunderous roar. Trees shook from the very vibration of his echoing voice but for a very good reason.

As the dragon gave voice to him mighty orgasm, his shaft trembled and sprayed all over Hiccup's bowels. Every nook and cranky of that beautiful love entrance was painted in pure dragon seed and he loved it. Hiccup felt the Toothless' orgasm hitting in and without warning, his very own shaft throbbed just as hard and began cumming as well. He cried just as loud with Toothless but the louder voice won over. Each spurt from his own man hood brought extreme pleasure to him and he just wanted this feeling to not stop, to just let go and absorb it all in; moans after moans, cries after cries, shoots after shoots of pure male seed from both rider and dragon spurt forth to coat each other.

A few minutes passed as their ultimate pleasure slowly subsided, both exhausted from their passionate love making. Hiccup held on tight to the dragon, not wanting to leave his side at all and that was what he did. He just couldn't believe what happened just now. Never in his entire life had he cum that much from just one session and better yet, without even touching himself! The pleasure was just too much for him that his body responded accordingly to the situation. He had no qualms about it, however.

"Oh… Toothless…" Hiccup nuzzled on to the dragon's scaly chest. "That was just amazing. You've shown that kind of love to me… Thank you."

_Don't mention it, my rider. It's what I am here for. I just want you and you alone… don't leave me… never abandon me._

The smell of male musk permeated through the air; sex, sweat and love were most definitely in the air by now. Toothless slowly extracted his large shaft from the human's love tunnel and a moan was elicited from him. Suddenly, Hiccup felt so very empty below. Albeit, it felt wonderful to just feel dragon seed flowing from his hole but now, it just felt hollow, like he wasn't completely or something.

"T-Toothless…" Hiccup stammered but lowered to a whisper. "I love you."

_Hiccup, I love you too._

* * *

Once again, I would like to give a really REALLY big THANK YOU! To all of my readers out there. It has been a pleasure writing this story out for you guys. If anything is out of place, please, don't hesitate to point it out. I honestly can't believe how much attention this little story has gotten. Thank you!


End file.
